1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of speech recognition and directed-dialog application automation and, in particular, but not by way of limitation, to a method of and system for processing multiple speech-recognition results from a single spoken utterance.
2. History of Related Art
Speech recognition refers to technology capable of recognizing spoken language and converting the spoken language to a representative analog or digital form of the spoken language. For example, the speech recognition may translate the spoken language into text, binary, sounds, codes, and the like for use in performing other functions. Speech-recognition technologies recognize the spoken language without being targeted at a single speaker and are typically designed for multiple-user applications. For example, speech recognition may be used in directory-assistance applications with public switched telephone network (PSTN) systems.
Directory assistance has existed virtually since the onset of the public switched telephone system. As telephone networks grew in complexity, increased demand for directory-assistance services followed and automation became necessary to control costs associated with providing listing information to callers. Many of the directory-assistance services are implemented through automated prompting and speech-recognition systems that are known in the art. Computers executing computer programs comprising machine-readable instructions are typically utilized to recognize names and numbers spoken by a requesting caller.
For example, during a typical free directory-assistance call in the United States, a caller dials a specific phone number such as, for example, 1-800-CALLERS, for a local exchange area and receives a pre-recorded prompt as part of a directed-dialog application flow such as, for example, “For what city please?” Once the city name is uttered by the caller, there is typically a further prompt as defined by the directed-dialog application flow such as, for example, “For what listing?” In response to the further prompt and depending on the response the caller gives, a desired telephone number is provided to the caller through a synthesized speech announcement. However, if the desired telephone number is unlisted or if the caller's verbal utterance is not recognized by the automated prompting and speech-recognition system, the directory-assistance system so informs the caller and the caller is required to hang up (i.e., disconnect the call) without having obtained the desired telephone number of the listing and must use other directory-assistance means.
Other directory-assistance services allow the caller to call a directory-assistance operator and request a telephone number of a listing. Directory-assistance operators find telephone numbers for listings responsive to a caller's request. If the requested telephone number is listed, the directory-assistance operator communicates the telephone number of the listing to the caller. Most directory-assistance services that use a live directory-assistance operator currently charge to look-up of names, addresses, and telephone numbers. These directory-assistance charges are often found by customers to be excessive; as such, many customers seek to avoid them.